


Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?

by mai96



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Magic Revealed, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai96/pseuds/mai96
Summary: "Il ne s'appelle même pas Merlin !" cria-t-il, se tournant à nouveau vers son serviteur, pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Celui-ci tressaillit. / Arthur découvre quelque chose. Et il n'est pas content. Pas de slash. Traduction.





	Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's in a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74162) by Sydelle Rein. 



> Titre VO : What's in a Name ?  
> Auteur : Sydelle Rein  
> Traducteur : Mai96 (moi)  
> Etat VO : 1 chapitre. Complet  
> Bêta : aucun  
> Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire.
> 
> \---
> 
> AN : Post S4. Spoilers mineurs. Arthur a déjà fait de son entourage la table ronde.

Trois jours. Le roi et son serviteur étaient partis depuis trois jours. Ils n'étaient supposés être partis que pour deux jours. Par-dessus la balustrade, Leon regardait la direction où ils avaient disparu.  
Il n'était pas entièrement inhabituel pour eux de prendre plus de temps que prévu, se rappela-t-il fermement. Surtout pour la chasse. Après tout, Merlin finissait presque toujours par éloigner le gibier, et comme Arthur avait été un peu nerveux dernièrement, il était probablement réticent à revenir sans n'avoir rien attrapé.  
Mais cela faisait trois jours. Et si quelque chose était arrivé ? En tant chef de la garde, c'était à Leon de prendre la décision : devait-il envoyer une équipe de recherche ?  
Il se détourna de la vue, se préparant à descendre les escaliers, son mauvais pressentiment ne cessant de s'intensifier. Il était temps d'organiser une patrouille. Mais avant de partir, il regarda une dernière fois l'horizon.  
Immédiatement, il courut vers la balustrade, alors que deux silhouettes émergeaient de la lisière. Elles étaient trop petites pour être reconnaissables et elles étaient toutes les deux à pieds (alors qu'Arthur et Merlin étaient partis à cheval). Leon plissa les yeux. Il put tout juste distinguer une tête blonde et une autre brune. Son visage laissa apparaitre un sourire soulagé et il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux. C'était eux.  
Il se tourna une nouvelle fois pour descendre les escaliers, cette fois le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Le temps d'arriver aux portes de Camelot pour accueillir son roi, ils s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour être clairement reconnaissables comme le roi absent et son serviteur. Ils semblaient sains et saufs – même si un peu sales – malgré l'absence mystérieuse des chevaux.  
Néanmoins, le soulagement de Leon disparut quand il remarqua l'expression sur le visage d'Arthur.  
La mâchoire du roi était figée et ses yeux semblaient bouillir de colère.  
« Sire ? demanda Leon quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte. Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Arthur continua son chemin énergiquement.  
« Table ronde. Immédiatement. »  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit.  
Leon, complètement confus, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna son regard vers Merlin, mais celui-ci n'offrit pas non plus de réponse.  
En fait, Merlin ne le regardait même pas. Il gardait son regard viré sur le sol et suivait les pas d'Arthur, ressemblant beaucoup à un chiot.  
Repoussant sa confusion, Leon alla docilement rassembler le cercle intérieur du Roi.  
\--  
Arthur prit d'assaut la salle du conseil, les portes s'ouvrant dramatiquement et plus sauvagement que nécessaire. Il piétina pratiquement jusqu'à sa place à la table ronde, qui trônait au centre de la pièce, mais il ne put se résoudre à s'assoir. Il continua plutôt de piétiner autour de la pièce, refusant absolument de regarder Merlin.  
« Arthur…  
– Tais-toi !  
– Si seulement vous…  
– J'ai dit non ! »  
Il se tourna vers Merlin juste assez de temps pour soutenir son argument avant de reprendre son rythme, évitant à nouveau de le regarder. Merlin se tut, et se cala tranquillement dans un coin où il s'adossa et attendit.  
Un par un, les chevaliers arrivèrent. D'abord Leon, qui avait sans doute fait passer le message par les nombreux serviteurs. Gauvain fut le suivant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Arthur et Merlin avec un froncement de sourcils, mais pour une fois, il eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Puis vinrent Elyan et Perceval. Gwen arriva peu après, débordante d'inquiétude quand elle sentit la tension dans l'air. Gaius apparut finalement.  
Quand tout le monde fut assis à sa place respective, Gauvain décida finalement de parler :  
« Planifiez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? » demanda-t-il sans tact, fixant Arthur qui ruminait toujours et Merlin, inhabituellement silencieux, qui était toujours debout dans le coin.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais arrêta de piétiner et prit une position rigide derrière sa chaise, toujours trop énervé pour s'assoir.  
Merlin savait qu'il était préférable qu'il ne bouge pas.  
Les yeux de tout le monde se tournèrent vers Merlin. Arthur, interprétant correctement leur regard, répondit pour lui.  
« Non, » dit-il fermement.  
Sa voix tremblait de son effort pour rester calme.  
« Il ne se joindra pas à nous.  
– Merlin, compagnon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? »  
Le pseudo calme d'Arthur se brisa.  
« Il ne s'appelle même pas Merlin ! » cria-t-il, se tournant à nouveau vers son serviteur, pointant un doigt dans sa direction.  
Celui-ci tressaillit.  
« C'est assez mauvais que tu nous aies menti mais je ne connaissais même pas ton nom !  
– Mon nom est Merlin, » répondit-il fermement, perdant finalement son calme.  
Il avait été malade d'inquiétude pendant tout le voyage de retour vers Camelot. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir peur – et honte, et qu'Arthur soit un imbécile qui refuse d'écouter même un mot de ce qu'il disait.  
« Ha ! rit Arthur, incrédule.  
– Merlin est le nom que ma mère m'a donné, insista-t-il. C'est mon nom.  
– Alors je suppose que tu as juste décidé de prendre une toute nouvelle identité parmi certains groupes de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? cracha Arthur.  
– C'est comme un titre, essaya d'expliquer Merlin. Je vous appelle Sire, ils m'appellent…  
– Sire est normal ! recommença soudainement à crier Arthur, entrant dans une autre phase de colère. Tu n'es même pas un paysan, hein ? Tu es comme leur foutu roi !  
– Roi ? » le petit mot s'échappa de la bouche d'un Elyan confus sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.  
Les autres autour de la table le fusillèrent du regard pour l'interruption, mais la question sembla seulement encourager Arthur.  
« Ils n'ont même pas de roi, insista Merlin avant qu'Arthur puisse objecter de nouveau.  
– Ils se sont inclinés devant toi ! »  
La colère d'Arthur ne pouvait pas être apaisée. Il était dans une rage folle.  
« Ils t'ont juré fidélité ! La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas faite est de te donner une stupide couronne dorée !  
– Et si vous vous rappelez bien, je vous ai publiquement juré fidélité, Arthur. » Merlin fit quelques pas courageux en dehors de son coin. « Ils sont maintenant à vous. Je suis à vous ! Ma loyauté est votre ! Ou avez-vous oublié comment je suis devenu votre serviteur ?  
– Comment ça s'est passé ? interrompit Elyan.  
– J'ai sauvé son fessier royal en le poussant hors d'une dague ! Uther était si reconnaissant qu'il pensait que la seule récompense convenable était de nettoyer les chaussettes sales d'Arthur. Quel honneur, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.  
– Ce n'est pas le sujet…  
– Et je pourrais ajouter, coupa Merlin, que j'ai utilisé la magie pour le faire ! »  
Tout le cercle, à l'exception d'Arthur, haleta à la confession.  
« C'est exact ! dit Arthur à l'audience haletante. Il a de la magie ! Il est un putain de sorcier !  
– Magicien. »  
Arthur leva les mains en signe de frustration.  
« Quelle est la différence ? demanda-t-il avec défi, ne désirant pas avoir de réponse.  
– Il y en a une énorme ! répondit quand même Merlin. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai menti à tout le monde ? Je déplaçais les choses sans les toucher avant même de pouvoir parler ! Mince, j'étais pas loin de rendre ma mère folle alors qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que ma magie reste secrète. Je suis né avec la magie, Arthur. Je l'ai cachée toute ma vie ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de comment c'est de vivre ainsi ?  
– Tu as grandi dans Ealdor, fit remarquer Arthur. La magie n'a jamais été illégale dans le royaume de Cenred.  
– Cela n'a pas sauvé mon père ! » Merlin fit un pas en arrière et mordit ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu révéler cette partie.  
Arthur, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, fit une pause.  
« Ton… ton père a été exécuté pour sorcellerie ? »  
Merlin soupira.  
« Non, admit-il beaucoup plus doucement. Mais Uther l'a traqué jusqu'à Ealdor, et il a été forcé de fuir, ou il risquait de mettre ma mère en danger.  
– Donc… il est vivant ? »  
Arthur semblait presque… soulagé ?  
Merlin, cependant, redevint silencieux. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il avait planifié d'avoir maintenant, dans ce genre de situation. Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre.  
« Non, dit-il finalement. Il est mort il y a quelques années.  
– Quand ? demanda Arthur.  
– Arthur, en quoi est-ce important…  
– Suffit Merlin, je suis fatigué des secrets ! Pour une fois, je veux la vérité ! Qui était-il ?  
– Balinore ! » finit par crier Merlin.  
Arthur fut abasourdi. Le magicien se mordit de nouveau les lèvres et baissa le regard. Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la salle.  
« Balinore était ton père ? »  
C'était Leon. Merlin se redressa, puis leva les yeux avec défit.  
« Oui, répondit-il fermement. Balinore était mon père.  
– Mais… mais il…  
– Est mort en me sauvant ? fini Merlin, terminant la déclaration bégayante d'Arthur. Croyez-moi. Je sais. »  
Arthur sembla être à court de mots pendant un moment, sa colère paraissant, au moins temporairement, diminuer.  
« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?  
– Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire, Arthur ? » demanda finalement Merlin.  
Le roi sembla presque vaincu, mais ses yeux se durcirent à nouveau.  
« Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité ! cria-t-il. Au lieu de tous ces mensonges supplémentaires ! »  
Il fit une pause pour respirer.  
« Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, finit-il plus durement.  
– Est-ce que quelqu'un, s'il vous plait, peut me dire qui était ce Balinore ? intervint Gauvain.  
– Un Seigneur des Dragons, répondit Leon. Nous avons demandé son aide quand le Grand Dragon a attaqué Camelot, mais il fut tué avant… »  
Ses yeux s'élargirent, et il regarda une nouvelle fois Merlin avec respect.  
« Merlin, demanda-t-il lentement, qui a vraiment tué le dragon ? »  
À cette question, le regard d'Arthur se tourna vers Leon puis Merlin. Quand Merlin hésita, Arthur leva une nouvelle fois les mains.  
« M'as-tu même déjà dit une fois la vérité ? accusa-t-il. Sur quoi que ce soit ? »  
Merlin ignora la question rhétorique.  
« Le nom du dragon est Kilgarrah, dit-il finalement. Et… il est toujours en vie.  
– QUOI !  
– Je lui ai ordonné de partir, indiqua fermement le magicien. Il n'attaquera plus jamais Camelot. Je lui ai dit que s'il le faisait, je le tuerai. »  
Le silence était pesant. Cette déclaration aurait semblé ridicule il n'y avait encore peu. Merlin tuant un dragon. Maintenant, ils se demandaient à quel point ce serait facile pour lui.  
« En fait, ajouta Merlin après coup, il est maintenant un allié plutôt puissant.  
– Tu as réellement de la magie ? »  
Merlin se tourna pour faire face à Gauvain, son ami le plus proche parmi les chevaliers, excepté Arthur lui-même. Il acquiesça silencieusement.  
« Et tu es un Seigneur des Dragons, » ajouta Leon.  
Merlin agréa de nouveau.  
Gauvain laissa échapper un long et profond sifflement.  
« Eh bien, c'était inattendu. »  
Il réfléchit pendant un moment.  
« Même si je suppose que pas mal de choses ont beaucoup plus de sens, maintenant.  
– Merlin… »  
Il se tourna pour face à la voix timide. Gwen prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.  
« Quel est ton autre nom ? »  
Toute la pièce attendait, même Arthur et Gaius, qui savait déjà la réponse.  
« Emrys, répondit-il finalement. Les druides m'appellent Emrys. »  
Il y eu une exclamation choquée en provenance de la table, et tous se tournèrent pour faire face à la seule personne qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
Perceval observait Merlin, très choqué.  
« Emrys, répéta-t-il lentement. Le Emrys ? »  
Arthur semblait encore une fois complètement perdu. Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une amélioration par rapport à la colère aveugle qui l'avait possédé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le camp des druides.  
Merlin, cependant, était tout aussi confus.  
« Tu connais les prophéties ? »  
Perceval secoua lentement la tête.  
« Très peu, admit-il, mais… Emrys est un nom très célèbre. Pendant mes voyages, j'ai entendu plusieurs morceaux.  
– Quelles prophéties ? » demanda Arthur, n'appréciant d'être encore une fois hors de la boucle.  
Merlin hésita de nouveau, mais Perceval répondit pour lui.  
« Les druides ont des prophéties sur un magicien très puissant. Ils l'ont attendu pendant des siècles. »  
Merlin résista à l'envie de soupirer. Mais en réalité, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à cacher quoi que ce soit à présent.  
« Les prophéties parlent de deux individus. Un puissant magicien nommé Emrys… »  
Il regarda carrément Arthur.  
« Et du Roi passé et à venir. »  
Le visage d'Arthur pâlit quand il réalisa l'implication.  
« Et… ce Roi…  
– Va unifier les terres d'Albion et les conduire dans une nouvelle ère d'or de paix et de prospérité.  
– Et… et tu penses que je suis ce Roi ? »  
Merlin renifla.  
« Eh bien, vous n'êtes certainement pas le magicien. »  
Arthur absorba cette connaissance lentement. Les druides avaient aussi des prophéties sur lui ?  
Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait savoir, cependant.  
« Merlin, à quel point es-tu puissant ? »  
Cette fois, le magicien soupira.  
« Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il en évitant de rencontrer les yeux d'Arthur.  
– Il est supposé être plus puissant que quiconque né avant lui, précisa Perceval, ou après lui. »  
Merlin lui lança un regard noir. Le chevalier ne sembla pas du tout être perturbé.  
Le silence lourd et abasourdi fut soudainement et complétement détruit par le rire hystérique d'un certain individu. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Gauvain, qui se leva et se dirigea vers le serviteur.  
« Merlin, espèce de renard rusé ! s'exclama-t-il, obtenant finalement son rire sous contrôle. Comment diable as-tu réussi à garder un tel secret, c'est incroyable !  
– Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, Sir Gauvain, gronda Arthur.  
– Vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda Gauvain, toujours très amusé. La personne la plus puissante qui existera cire vos bottes et nettoie vos écuries. »  
Tout le monde autour de la table commença à comprendre. Cette pensée ne leur avait pas encore traversé l'esprit. Après une longue pause, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'expression d'Arthur. Celui-ci ne fit que le regarder en réponse, ce qui fit qu'aggraver son rire.  
« Tu peux nous montrer quelque chose ? »  
Le rire de Merlin mourut dans sa gorge, mais tout le monde se redressa considérablement à la question de Gauvain. Tout le monde, sauf Arthur. Le magicien regarda son roi avec hésitation. Il ne ferait rien sans la permission de celui-ci.  
Arthur avait l'air tout aussi hésitant, mais finalement, il fit un léger signe de la tête.  
Merlin acquiesça en retour. Puis il tendit la main devant lui et murmura quelques mots. Une petite balle de lumière se forma dans sa paume, et avec un ordre silencieux, il l'envoya au-dessus de la table, où tous les regards étaient braqués.  
Il ne quitta pas Arthur du regard, mais le regard de celui-ci était figé, choqué, sur l'orbe bleu. Finalement, le regard du roi quitta la lumière et se fixa sur Merlin à la place, la bouche toujours légèrement ouverte. Le magicien hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, cette fois plus fermement, confirmant l'hypothèse silencieuse. Arthur regarda à nouveau l'orbe, puis une fois de plus Merlin.  
« Toi ! Imbécile ! » fut tout ce qu'il dit.  
\--  
Une semaine plus tard, Merlin était nommé Sorcier officiel de la Cour de Camelot.


End file.
